A Special Bond
by kuraokamiko
Summary: Quatre and Heero find out about each other's uniqueness. 3x44x3 and 1x22x1 mentioned yaoi, maybe a li'l waffy at the end, and it in a frame set with a POV in the beginning and end. Continued in 'On Halloween Night'.


Konnichi'wa! Sorry I've been so quiet and for the crossposting! Just wanted to post this   
to you guys, enjoy! Oh, and this is a prequal to 'On Halloween Night'. If you don't   
remember it, or want to read it, it's archived at http://www.dreamwater.net/dudechan/.  
  
Title: A Special Bond  
Author: DC James abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com  
Pairings: 3x4/4x3 and 1x2/2x1  
Type: Fantasy, maybe a little waffy at the end, also POV in the beginning and end.  
Description: How Quatre and Heero found out about each other's 'uniqueness'.  
Archived at: DC James' Hideout:  
http://www.dreamwater.net/dudechan/  
  
Written On: 10.29.00  
C&C is welcomed.  
  
***  
A Special Bond  
***  
  
All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, ANB, and   
associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the   
purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
***  
Text:  
"[]"= Mythical Tongue  
::= Thoughts  
_ _=Exaggerated Words  
***  
  
Life is never easy for those who are different or strange. Humans fear change and yet   
cannot continue on with their dreary slow existence without it. And if they can overcome   
what they fear, they believe they are stronger and better for it. That can go to a mortal's   
head and make them stupid, make them believe that they are invincible. It doesn't feel   
the same to us, as we are hunted down like animals and killed for no reason except out of   
fear and distrust. We, who once ruled this world, now hide in it for fear of being   
destroyed. Survival isn't even a goal any, just a dream we are striving to cling to.  
  
It is uncommon for us to meet by chance, except in groups or secret clubs, which are rare   
and hard to find. It is especially dangerous with the Hunters out there, eyes searching the   
crowds and weapons ready to draw blood from us. Another fear we have, for as   
experienced as we are in our strengths, the Hunters are more so in our weaknesses.   
Protection is difficult to come by and harder to keep, betrayal is most common in these   
times.  
  
Luckily, not many believe in the stories of our species, calling them fairy tales, and so we   
find safety in their ignorance. To be captured means discovery and possible torture and   
death. Running and hiding, surviving and living through another day, what a life. I doubt   
there is even a higher power who's helping us.  
  
Well, if there are any gods with a hand in this, they're probably laughing their asses off.  
  
***  
  
Heero knew he was in serious pain, but years of training helped him push pass it into the   
land of the living. He felt a soothing presence beside him, cool water pressing against his   
lips. Slowly opening his eyes, he involuntarily tensed to see the blond Arabian giving   
him the water. Heero was able to relax, still keeping a wary eye on the other pilot. He   
quickly assessed his surroundings. He was in a tanned tent and laying on a warm cot, a   
thin blanket draped over his body.  
  
Quatre's eyes brightened as he let out a relieved sigh, "You're awake! Thank Allah!"  
  
:How can he praise a god?: Heero sat up, using his elbows for leverage, "Where are we?"  
  
"On Earth. A small resistance camp agreed to take us in. You've been unconscious for a   
few days now, since you fell out of Wing Zero." The Sandrock pilot explained.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the cold metal of the bed's   
headboard, "Earth..." The blond nodded with a friendly beam. Heero raised an eyebrow   
to him, then snorted softly, :He's awfully cheerful.: "Something I should know?"  
  
Quatre shrugged his shoulders, giving a knowing look, "Oh, just something I should have   
relayed a long time ago. Hungry?" Receiving a negative shake of the head, he continued,   
"What can I say? You became overwhelmed by the Zero system. I don't know what   
happened, but you regained control and fell from Zero's cockpit." He paused, then added   
in a whisper, "There was something different about your aura... a magical touch that I   
overlooked before."  
  
The perfect soldier inhaled a sharp breath, holding it while his eyes locked on the Winner   
heir, :He doesn't know, he doesn't know... if he knows... then he's either one of us or a   
Hunter.:  
  
Quatre pinned his comrade with a serious gaze, "I doubt that was an effect of the system."   
He leaned closer, a soft smile on his lips, "Do you suspect something, Heero? You're   
suddenly very tense." He gasped and jumped away, knocking his chair over in the   
process. Glancing down at his shirt, he noted it was cut finely and evenly in four stripes   
across his ribcage. If he hadn't reacted, he would surely be bleeding to death.  
  
Heero crouched low on his cot, hand defensive and fingers spread out as though he had   
claws. Cobalt eyes narrowed angrily, "[Don't toy with me. What are you, Winner?]"  
  
Quatre chuckled, fingertips toying with the rips in his clothes, "[You are so untrusting.   
Nasty habit.]"  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
The blond grabbed his chest in mock pain, "I'm hurt. Good move ,though, I almost didn't   
see it coming. Now, are you done with your 'I kill you, you kill me' problem?"  
  
Heero relaxed his stance, but still on guard as he watched the other pilot's every move,   
"Prove to me you aren't a threat."  
  
"Proof?" Quatre asked, blinking innocent eyes, "My my my. How about this?" He   
touched the glass he made the Japanese pilot drink from, eyes hard in concentration. It   
began to swirl in the glass like a whirlpool. He broke the contact and the hydro stilled   
once again.   
  
Heero calmly turned his gaze back to the Sandrock pilot, "Nature spirit?"  
  
"I prefer to be called an Aiwel [1], but I like Quatre best." The Arabian intoned.  
  
"Aiwel, hm? Haven't seen one of your kind in over half a century." Heero smirked,   
keeping his guard, "I suppose we overlooked each other."  
  
Quatre fixed his chair, once again sitting in it, "I suspected for a long time. When you   
self-destructed, it was re-enforced. Confirmed a few days ago."  
  
"Oh? What tipped you off?"  
  
The blond locked his hands together, resting them in his lap, "When we first met on the   
battlefield, not sure if either of us were enemies or allies. I couldn't place this strange   
sensation when I felt your presence. That hinted me that you were very different from   
humans." He smirked, somewhat alien with the bright aquamarine eyes, "So what are   
you?"  
  
The Japanese pilot sat on the cot, "Ten-gu sylph mix breed. [2]"  
  
"How long have you been alive?"  
  
The Wing pilot shrugged, "Two... three centuries, I suppose. You?"  
  
"Aiwels have a human's lifespan of sixty five, seventy years average. It's as sure as day   
since I'm half human." Quatre sipped the water he played with and smiled over the rim of   
the glass, "I have been living in secret under my sisters and... father's care since mother   
died [3]. I haven't met anyone else who was... like me."  
  
While Quatre spoke, Heero had moved closer, a curious look on his face. He had moved   
with one knee hugged to his chest, propping up his chin, while the other was curled under   
him, "... These are hard times, Winner. Not just for humans, but all of us. It doesn't help   
with the Hunters tracking us down."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened in surprise, "Hunters? What are those?"  
  
"Humans that hunt our kind, breaking away only if they are dead or the target is. Some   
do it because it's a family tradition, duty, honor... others for money," Heero splatted the   
other reason out like poison.  
  
Quatre lowered his gaze, eyes serious, "I never have seen any Hunters before. How   
would I know-"  
  
"You'll know when you see them." Heero interrupted. "They can track us down and tag   
us until we're alone. Then they attack."  
  
The Arabian sharply locked his gaze on his comrade's face, "You sound like you've gone   
through that."  
  
"I have." He confirmed. "Listen, Quatre. When you do face a Hunter, keep in mind it's   
either your life or his and he has killed innocents who's only crime was living as a non-  
human being." the darker boy untangled himself and leaned forward, placing a   
comforting hand on the Winner heir's shoulder, "I am sorry about your father, but killing   
innocent colonies isn't going to bring him back or ease the pain. If you had continued to   
do that, if Trowa and I hadn't tried to help you, you would have been no better than those   
Hunters."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, sighing, "I know... there was no excuse for me doing that, but I   
can try to make up for it now..." He smirked, peaking one eye open, "Still going to 'omae   
o korosu' me?"  
  
Heero chuckled a 'no' and pulled his hand away, "I'm guessing it was your mother who   
was Aiwel."  
  
Quatre nodded his head with pride, "Yes, indeed!" He laughed softly in embarrassment.   
"I'm so used to being with the Maganac, Rashid would help keep my true nature a secret.   
I'm not used to being on my own, Heero."  
  
The ten-gu sylph hummed, crossing his arms over his chest, "You are alone, Quatre. You   
have the other pilots: Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and myself. I can't say I'll look out for you   
when we're partnered up outside of a mission, but I can tech you what I know to survive   
as a so-called 'mythical creature'." he gave a warning glare, "If you go off and do   
something on your own, I won't go after you. You'd be just that: on your own."  
  
Quatre nodded his head, waving his hand in a beckoning manner, "I understand, Heero."  
  
The Japanese boy nodded, "Good."  
  
When the blond lowered his head, he spoke hesitant manner, "Trowa is... all right... don't   
you think? Despite what the doctors said, there were a lot of colonies out there, and he's   
a survivor."  
  
Heero was quiet for a few seconds, then smirked, turning his eyes to the door flap, "I'm   
sure he's going to be fine. Just don't give up hope. I know space well enough. Though   
she may be cruel, she'll guard him until he's safe."  
  
"But how can you-"  
  
"I'm a sylph, Quatre. An air and astrological nymph, I think I would know if space will   
protect him or not." Heero spoke exasperated, hands on his hips. A posture that caused   
the Aiwel half-breed to burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
Heero smirked to himself in his accomplishment to get the other off the subject, then his   
amusement faded and he stood rigid, eyes gazing out the window. Quatre noticed this   
and calmed down, wiping his eyes, "What is it, Heero?"  
  
"... nothing..." He reassured, easing up, "Nothing at all."  
  
***  
  
Quatre sat quietly on a rock in the forest clearing, Heero leaning against it from his place   
on the ground, cleaning a small handgun. The golden haired boy took a long drink of his   
water, letting out a small sigh.  
  
"Never speak the language when confronted with it."  
  
"Excuse me?" Quatre asked, turning to the darker pilot.  
  
Heero looked up at him, "When you're walking alone, and someone comes up to you and   
starts speaking the mystical tongue, don't answer them with it, or at all. That's one way   
of how Hunters get us."  
  
The Aiwel smirked, "_You_ started to talk to me in it. If I was a Hunter, I would know   
what you were, and killed you."  
  
"Aa." Heero admitted, beginning to load his weapon, "A stupid mistake, one I'd admit,   
and it won't happen again."  
  
"Why did you speak that way to me in the first place?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Heero paused in his activities, eyes distant for a few moments, then he closed them with   
a shrug, finishing up, "Maybe I'll tell you later."  
  
The Arabian opened his mouth to ask for more information, but snapped it shut, knowing   
that was all he was going to get on the subject. With another sigh, he laid on his back,   
hands behind his head, "And?"  
  
"Don't be so obvious, don't stand out." Heero put his gun away, closing his eyes as he   
crossed his arms over his chest, "Always carry a weapon with you. Don't transform   
unless you're absolutely sure that you're alone or if it becomes necessary."  
  
"I see..." Quatre murmured softly, "Is that why you yell at Duo so much? Telling him to   
shut up and quit standing out? He's always near you, and you don't want to catch any   
  
attention. Duo's a human, so he'd be safe from Hunters." Quatre rolled on his stomach,   
smiling, "He does stand out with that braid and his mouth, I'm not oblivious to that fact.   
When He and I were hiding out in each other's company, he told me about you."  
  
"... that's partially the reason."  
  
"You aren't very talkative. Is it what all sylphs or ten-gu like or is it just you?"  
  
Heero cracked one eye open, studying the blonde's expression, "Normally sylphs are very   
excitable at a young age. Despite how I look, I would probably be considered a teenager   
by their ranks. They are also considered to be in the company of those who die and stay   
with them in the afterlife. I'm not sure if this fact is true or not. Ten-gu are tricksters that   
don't like to be tricked, and have the beaks and feet of birds. I'm just different, I   
suppose." Heero closed his eyes again, letting out a deep breath.  
  
"My! That was a mouthful!" Quatre teased, chuckling light-heartedly.  
  
"Hey, Gundam pilots!" Both boys looked toward the source of the noise, seeing one of   
the rebel soldiers from their current hideout. He walked over, "Some of us are heading   
into the nearby town for supplies. Want to come along?"  
  
Quatre looked at his silent companion, then nodded, "Yes, we'll be coming." Quatre   
jumped off his rock, crouching down in front of Heero, "Come on!"  
  
The Japanese pilot was about to retort, but he was already being dragged off towards the   
camp by the light haired boy. Once reaching the site, they hopped onto the waiting truck,   
riding silently into town a few miles east. The town wasn't very crowded, with not many   
people walking around. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop in front of the grocery   
store, the people on it jumped off. Quatre stretched, stifling a yawn, "I'm going on a little   
walk around."  
  
"Quatre-" Heero started with a warning tone.  
  
The aqua-eyed boy gave the best glare he could muster without an edge, "I'm not a weak   
little boy, Heero, I'm a gundam pilot. I'll be back in a few minutes. Besides, how do you   
expect me to learn if I don't go out alone?"  
  
Heero was quietly going through Quatre's point, then, with a small growl, he handed the   
blond boy his gun, "Be back in fifteen minutes."  
  
The winner pilot accepted the gun, rolling his eyes, "Really, Heero, you're such a hen.   
Fifteen minutes." He then started down the row of shops, looking around silently with an   
observing eye. Making his way out of sight of any of the men from the camp, he was too   
focused on window shopping to notice a cloaked figure following behind him at a   
distance.  
  
Quatre turned a corner, huffing to see it was a dead-end. He turned to re-trace his steps   
when he noticed the figure now standing in his path. Quatre narrowed is eyes, taking a   
step back, "May I help you?"  
  
"[I was just curious.]" the figure, male from the voice, replied slowly.  
  
Quatre tensed, raising his hand defensively, "I... don't understand what you just said."  
  
"Yes, you do." The man parted the cape and revealed a long, curved sword, thin and   
obviously Arabian, it's slick design made for a quick and efficient slice.  
  
Quatre pulled out the gun, but it's heavier build made it easy to discard with the sword,   
which the man did. The man began to walk closer, sword ready to attack again, "You are   
Aiwel. You will die."  
  
:How did I become so transparent?!: He backed up further until his back hit the wall. He   
transformed, features turning more defined. His light blue eyes, now with a darker shade   
of blue pupils, narrowed as he gathered up power to use the sand. :I'm not going down   
this easily!:  
  
He shut his eyes as the sword began to slice the air, coming towards his neck, even as the   
sand began to rise for the attack. He cried out to hear the sound of metal against flesh,   
but felt surprised to feel no pain. Cautiously, he peaked through his eyes, then they   
immediately snapped open when his view was obscured by a white curtain. "[Now,   
Aiwel!]"  
  
Quatre let out a sharp cry as the sand quickly covered the Hunter, swallowing him.   
Attacking it in an attempt to get free, the sand engulfed the hunter, suffocating him as he   
struggled. He sank lower into the ground, the dirt dragging him under. Soon, all   
movement ceased, and any sign that the attack had occurred were destroyed.  
  
The blond Arabian turned to his ally, eyes widening, "[Heero?]"  
  
The winged pilot nodded, licking the wound on his hand, "[Yes. We _definately_ need to   
work with you more.]"  
  
Quatre stepped closer, reaching his hand out cautiously and tracing the wings. He   
jumped back when they twitched. "[I thought... I thought all ten-gu were ugly in their   
true forms with beaks and birds feet. All you have is the wings and claws on your   
hands.]" His eyes widened and he raised his hands, waving them with wide eyes, "[I   
didn't mean to insult you!]"  
  
"[You didn't.]" Heero reassured him, putting one clawed hand on his waist, "[It's because   
I'm part sylph. I have the ten-gu's wings, talons, and strange mischieviousness, but I also   
have the sylph's beauty and powers.]"  
  
"[Can you fly?]"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "[Oh, no, I can't, they're just for show.]"  
  
"[Oh.]" Quatre managed to get out, scratching his head.  
  
"[I was being sarcastic.]" Heero grumbled, folding his wings behind his shoulders. He   
gave the other creature a critical eye, "[You look more human than Aiwel.]"  
  
"[Aiwels look humanoid to begin with. My human blood just show more. I still have the   
speed, agility, power, and a few characteristics.]" Quatre explained his appearance.  
  
Heero smirked, "[Yes, I see.]" Closing his eyes, he changed back into his human guise,   
rubbing his shoulders when the transformation was complete. "[Let's get back to the   
truck. They should be finished with the loading.]"  
  
Quatre transmuted as well, straightening out his clothes. He always felt confined when   
he switched between the two forms, he could never tell why. Quatre picked up the gun,   
sliding it back in his belt to be hidden by his vest, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No." Heero answered truthfully. "I shouldn't be anyway. It's not your fault a Hunter was   
alerted to what you were." He beckoned with his head, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Quatre smiled, following behind his comrade until he caught up, and they walked side by   
side. "You said you wouldn't help me if I wondered off on my own and got into trouble."  
  
Heero coughed in his fist, averting his gaze, "Well, I saw him tagging you, and decided to   
go ahead and attack him."  
  
"I appreciate it, Heero." Quatre smiled, dropping the subject. When they were halfway to   
the truck, the already loaded vehicle in sight, Heero stopped walking, tensing up   
immediately. Quatre noticed this, remembering it happened also back at the tent. Heero   
glanced over his shoulder, Quatre looking also. A group of six men were looking at   
them, weapons of various types gleaming in the sunlight. Quatre looked sharply to the   
other pilot, "Heero, those are Hunters, aren't they? You knew they were here earlier,   
didn't you?"  
  
"They're nothing. They aren't stupid enough to attack us when we're out in the open and   
with human witnesses. Another thing you should remember. Stay in a group of citizens   
so they won't attack you." Heero finished giving the Aiwel his other lesson, and the two   
continued back to the truck, "We'll have to leave immediately, though. At night, they'll   
track us and attack at the camp."  
  
"You lied to me," the blond accused, expression hard, "You said it was nothing!"  
  
"Get used to it. Take this as a lesson. Your gut feeling is usually right. And until you   
learn that, it will be nothing until it confronts us. Now hush up and let's get on." With   
that, he closed the distance between their stop to the truck, which even now roared to life   
at their approached. Quatre looked one last time to the band of hunters, then followed   
the other into the back, :I have much to learn.:  
  
***  
  
But it was never nothing to me... I didn't know much of what he sensed. Boy, I didn't   
know how much I had to learn before I could watch out for myself. He should have told   
me e was sensing a Hunter stalking us. But he couldn't, wanting me to learn what to   
sense on my own. He is a good teacher, letting me learn from my mistakes so to learn   
what the consequences are. He never tells me much of his past, but I feel he has his own   
reasons.  
  
He has taught me so much in the last few months, I'm glad he believes I am his friend in a   
certain term. Tomorrow, it is the day of All Hallows Eve. The day he takes me to   
socialize among our own species. Ironic, the antisocial getting _me_ to socialize.   
Nevertheless, I'm very eager, but gazing now at the sleeping form of my tall lover, I   
wonder how the future will be. I care deeply for Trowa, love him even. If he knew the   
truth... no, I won't let doubt get in the way. But...  
  
... if it does change everything...  
  
He stirs, conjuring me from my musings. Opening his enchanting emerald eyes, he gazes   
at me, sleep fogging his beautiful gaze, "Quatre? What's wrong?" He whispers in a voice   
thick with weariness.  
  
I smile at him--oh, it's so easy to deceive with that tiny gesture, "Nothing. Go back to   
sleep, I'm just going to stay up a little longer."  
  
He seems satisfied with that answer, for he snuggles back in his pillow and falls back to   
sleep. I watch him silently, and carefully brush his light brown hair when I'm sure he's   
asleep. He leans into my touch, warming my heart. He will still love me. I'm sure of it.   
I'll deal with the other path if it comes. For now, I want to stay with him. So I curl into   
our bed, snuggling up to him and fall asleep in his embrace, wondering, as my last   
conscious thought, what Wufei suspects when he's been 'spying' on us.  
  
OWARI  
  
***  
  
[1]= Aiwels are Arabian mythology, and they didn't really give much information of how   
they're supposed to look. So I'm adding fact with my imagination.  
  
[2]= Ten-gu's are Japanese mythology, but sylphs are from all types of mythology. The   
two just fit. For more info on the Ten-gu/Sylph thing, look at 'On Halloween Night'   
footnotes.  
  
[3]= I don't know if Quatre's mother is alive or not, but in my story, she's not.  
  
I hope you liked this story! People kept asking for a story to tell how these two met and   
how it lead up to the events in 'On Halloween Night'. Well, I hoped you enjoyed! And if   
you didn't... ^^; sorry! 


End file.
